huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
Rassimov
Rassimov was the leader of the Blood Spiral Brotherhood and was a terrifyingly powerful and cunning Seeker. He worked undercover as the Professor's lackey in order to gain more power as he was planning with other Blood Siral Leaders, such as Wind and Shauna. His signature titan is Thornment. Oh thunderbolt, just watch episode 33 on time 13: 39, Tantras is Rassimov´s brother. History Rassimov was a ruthless seeker with a hidden agenda, which became apparent after he fell into one of his own traps on purpose. There, he met up with his family in the Blood Spiral Brotherhood, who had been planning revenge on the Casterwill Family. Based on his intense hatred for the Casterwills, he was believed to be connected to the Nullifiers whom Casterwill defeated. He was physically strong and possesses a command of dark spells and Titans, making him a match for Dante's whole team. After the Professor´s defeat, Rassimov began searching for new menbers for the Brotherhood and sending his minions to hunt the Casterwill family, while he talked with the Betrayer on his throne. He later tries to betray the Betrayer and Rassimov dies after an attempt to control the red comet with the Necklace of Tutankhamun Personality From the beginning, Rassimov was a very loyal follower of the Professor. In the Organization, he was known for completing all of his missions successfully, Professor even called him the perfect operative, stating that he had successfully completed over a hundred missions without failure. His cold personality and cruel demeanor made Rassimov a force to be feared. Only at the end of Season One was it revealed that Rassimov's loyalty was merely a facade and that he was actually a member of the Blood Spiral Brotherhood. It was partly due to his actions that the Professor lost in battle. But even so, Rassimov tought of obtaining power only for himself and then he betrayed the Brotherhood and that in the end led to his downfall. Abilities The spells Rassimov generally favored were based on obliteration and consigning things to nothingness along with other powerfull Blood Spiral spells . He also displayed a talent at hand to hand combat, being able to overpower Dante in their first battles. Spells Utilized * Acidheart * Augerfrost * Auraforce * Bladestorm (tcg) * Bladewave * Cutrace * Darkvoid * Darkwave * Drybite * Firebrand * Hexkill * Earthrift (tgc) * Hopeshatter * Raypulse * Stormshield * Stormflare * Doublespell * Nullcurse * Sandstorm (tgc) * Fireswarm * Blasteater * Shadowknife * Shadowspeed * Hidesight * Skingrip Bonded Titans * Ammit Heart-Eater (Taken by Dante) * Anubian (Taken by Dante) * Archwarder (Taken by Dante Amulet destroyed by Darkvoid) * Black Scarabese (X4) (taken by Dante) * Dark Pharaoh (Given to his Suit) * Gold Scarabese (Taken by Dante) * Kopesh (Taken by Dante) * Legion - Legendary Titan of War (Amulet destroyed) * Sekhmet (Taken by Dante) * Thornment (Taken by Dante) * Void (Status unknown) * Marauder * Cavalier (Possession, not-bonded) Gallery Rassimov 1.jpg|Rassimov infiltrating the Organization Rassimov2.png|Rassimov leading the Blood Spiral Rassimov comet.png|Rassimov and the Red Comet Category:Characters Category:Blood Spiral Members Category:Seekers Category:Organization Members Category:Deceased Characters